there might be a scar but
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: Rose goes to the mall but something makes her decide to go home early. What? And why doesn't she get home? Why is she in the hospital? And what happens there? Read to find out


**...there might be a scar but...**

"Girls I'm going to the mall" I say and put my shoes on.

"Can I come?Can I come?" Alice asks bouncing in front of me.

"Nope" I pop the 'P'.

"But Rose..." Alice whines.

"No, I'm going there alone" I answer and grab my purse.

"LEAH!! SHE WON'T TAKE ME WITH HER!" Alice shouts into the apartment.

Leah comes out to us in the hallway and leans against the wall with her left eyebrow raised.

"So?" she asks crossing her arms.

"I wanna go" Alice pouts.

"I don't want company" I answer.

"Alice wanna go!" Alice whines, sounding like a three year old and stomps her foot.

"I don't see how that's my problem" Leah says eyeing Alice.

"Well I won't take her" I say and leave the apartment.

"ROSE!" Alice shouts after me in the stairwell.

I keep walking, ignoring the echos of my name around me. I get out on the street, put my sunglasses on and walk up to my car.

"Rose! Come back up here and get her! Take her with you! She's so annoying and it's all because of you!" Leah shouts from the window.

"No way! She's your problem now!" I answer and unlock the car.

"Bitch!" Leah shouts at me as I get into the car.

"Connor!" I shout back and close the door and start the engine.

I don't have to see her to know what her reaction will be. She will just stand there for a moment, then she will turn around and start making some sort of cake, usually my or Alice's favorite. Ever since Connor cheated on her she's been like this everytime we say his name. It's her way of thanking us for what we did, but I'm hoping she'll stop it soon. It's not that I don't appreciate it, I do. It's just that... It's starting to get expensive and it's not good for her. And since it's expensive we might have to move and I like our apartment although it's a little to far away from the mall for my liking. Anyway, I like our place and I don't want to move so I have to get her to understand that she's thanked us enough and that what Alice and I did is what best friends does for each other. We take care of each other and look out for each other. That's even more important when you're three young women living in a big city like this. You never know what'll happen.

* * *

I pull in to the parking lot outside the mall and cut the engine when I've found a parking space. When I get out of the car my cell starts buzzing and I pick up without looking at the caller-ID.

"Alice I'm already here so I won't come back and pick you up" I say and lock the car and walk into the mall while making sure my pink dress is covering everything.

"Sweetie you're pretty weird. You've always been" my mum says on the other end.

"Oh hey mum" I say and walk into a shop. "I thought it was Alice."

"I understood that much" mum says and I can hear the smile on her lips.

"Yeah. I went to the mall and I wouldn't take her with me" I say and look at a pink shirt.

"Well in that case I understand why you would answer your phone like that" mum laughs.

"Yeah" I laugh. "Did you want to talk about anything in particular?"

"Do I need a reason to call my beloved daughter?" mum asks.

"Of course you do. You're a mum" I answer smiling while looking at a tartan skirt.

"I'm just checking in" mum answers. "I want to know what you do and how you are."

"I'm just doing the usual. Working, chilling, sleeping. And I'm fine" I answer. "What about you?"

"Oh I'm just... You know, working, watching TV, eating, sleeping" mum says.

"Okay. Well how are you? Do you take your pills?" I ask.

"Rose..." she says, sounding tired.

"Mum it's serious" I say.

"I don't need the pills" she says.

"Mum you have a heart-problem. You need them more than you think" I answer.

"You're not my mother" she says.

"No. But you are my, and I'd like to keep you for awhile" I answer. "Look I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay" she says and I can hear the tears in her voice. "Bye."

"Bye" I sigh and hang up.

Mum doesn't want to accept the fact that she's vulnerable. And she doesn't want to talk about it. But I think that's something we have to be able to talk about and more importantly she have to accept it.

Why did she have to call right now? Now I don't feel like shopping anymore. I just feel like going home and sitting down on the couch and eat candy and watch a movie. 'The Holiday' to be exact.

Everytime she calls we end up fighting about this, it's... I guess sad is the word I'm looking for.

I need Jude Law right now.

I walk out to my car and dial Alice's number. I unlock the car at the same time that she answers.

"Meany" she says.

"I know" I sigh and put her on speaker phone as I close the door.

"What's wrong?" she asks as soon as I finish the sentence.

I start the engine and start driving before I answer.

"I talked to mum" I answer.

"Oh..." she says.

"Yeah" I answer.

"We'll have 'The Holiday', candy and blankets ready for when you come home" she says.

"What's wrong?" I hear Leah ask in the back.

"Her mum" Alice answers.

"Oh..." Leah says.

"Thanks" I say to Alice.

"Anytime girl" Alice answers.

"I'll be home soon" I say and take a right turn.

Before Alice can answer a car comes straight towards me, on my side of the road, way over the speed limits. I pull the wheel as far to the right I can and floor the gas. But I don't have a chance, the car is to fast. The car hits me just as I've got my car to start turning, it comes straight into my side of the car and everything goes black.

* * *

"Wake up Rosie."

"Wake up girl."

"Come on. Look at us Rose."

"Please..."

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie..."

"Shut up. Would you like to wake up to someone chanting Alice, Alice, Alice...?"

"Maybe."

"Whatever. Rosalie don't you dare stay unconscious any longer!"

"Leah..."

"Shut up" I mumble and open my eyes but the white walls blinds me, making me close them again.

"Rose!" Alice shouts and I can feel arms around my neck.

"We were so worried" Leah says and hugs me too.

I slowly open my eyes and look at my two best friends.

"What happened?" Leah asks and takes a few steps away from me.

"Yeah. I just heard a... a terrible sound and the next thing I know I'm here at the hospital with an unconscious best friend who looks like a mess and... "Alice says with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It was..." I start but I stop and whimper when I feel a excruciating pain in the small of my back, when I try to sit up.

As if he knew the door opens and in comes the doctor.

"I see you're awake now miss Hale. My name is Peter Jones. I'm your doctor" the doctor says and then he looks down at his clipboard.

He's hot with a capital H. He's got short, blond hair, green, sexy eyes, a tall body and... He's just amazing.

"Are you in any kind of pain?" he asks interrupting my fantasies just as they are getting out of hand.

"Uhm..." I answer and turn my torso a little and feel like... like I wanna die. "Yes. The small of my back. And my ribs."

"Okay. It was some accident you got in. You're lucky you're alive even. I can explain the ribs right away. You have two broken ribs. The small of your back we'll have to look at but I don't think it's anything to bad, it might be because of the ribs, they are in a pretty unusual position, but we will look into it as soon as possible" he says.

"Okay" I answer.

"What do you say about we look at it right away?" he asks.

"Sounds good" I say.

"Okay" he says and walks up to my bed and then he turns to Alice and Leah. "Could you wait outside?"

"Sure" Alice says and then she walks up to me and hugs me quickly. "We'll be right outside."

"Mhmm" I say and do my best to smile at her as she takes Leah with her outside.

"Okay. Can you lean forward?" the doctor asks me.

I lean forward and he starts touching the small of my back and I wince in pain.

"I guess I found the place where it hurts" he says.

"Yeah" I answer.

"This will hurt" he says and then he... well he does something that hurt like hell.

"Fuck!" I mutter.

"I apologize. It was something I had to do. You don't have to worry about the back anymore. You will be just fine, the ribs are going to be fine and the back was nothing to worry about. I will give you some morfin and we'll keep you here until the ribs are better" he says and gives me a injection with what I guess is morfin. "It'll take a little while but it will help. Is there anything you're wondering about?"

"No" I answer after awhile.

"Okay. If you have any questions just call for a nurse and if it's needed she'll call me and I'll come. I'll come in to check on you once in awhile" he says and then leaves the room.

"He was hot!" Leah says as she reenters the room.

"With a capital H!" I answer.

Alice enters the room and smiles.

"What?" Leah asks. "What did he say?"

"He said: 'There might be a scar but the pain will go away' when I asked about the scars" Alice smiles.

"That's what you said to me when..." Leah says looking at me.

"Well... I guess I was right" I answer.

"Do you think they'd let us watch a movie?" Alice asks out of the blue.

"Why?" Leah asks but Alice's already left the room.

After a little while she comes back and turns on the TV and DVD-player.

"You brought 'The Holiday'?" I ask as I see the menu.

"Yep" she pop's the 'P'.

"Great!" Leah and I say in union.

"Yeah" Alice says and sits down on a chair next to my bed with her shoeless feet on my bed while Leah lies down next to me on the bed. And without another word we watch the movie and all three of us drool over Jude Law.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it. **

**Some clothes are on my profile. **

**Second part of a series, don't have to read 'A break-up is like a cut...' to understand. **

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley**


End file.
